


Tangled Strings of Fate

by Hale_1517



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Glee
Genre: Abduction, Adoption, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hale_1517/pseuds/Hale_1517
Summary: Aaron Hotchner had his whole life planned out before him. First he was going to graduate as valedictorian, then go to George Washington University, become a lawyer. marry his amazing girlfriend Haley and have an amazing and steady life together. All of that can go right out the window in just an instant, with just one sentence."Aaron, I'm pregnant"Years later a teen pregnancy was the last of Aaron's worries as kids started going missing in an Ohio town and one of them just so happens to look vaguely like Aaron himself.





	Tangled Strings of Fate

"Aaron, I'm pregnant." 

“What-“ Aaron laid his head in his hands, “What do you mean you’re pregnant?” Aaron said in a hushed whisper. Haley’s parents already didn’t like Aaron, finding out that he was in their daughter's room talking about her being pregnant wouldn’t help anything. 

“I mean that we are having a baby, Aaron.” Haley sat down next to Aaron on her bed. “I had missed my period last month and so Jessica and I bought a pregnancy test.” Aaron flopped down backwards on to the bed. He couldn’t be a father. Aaron was captain of the debate team, he was the junior class president. Aaron was planning on going to George Washington University in Washington D.C and was already perfecting his application. His entire life was playing out perfectly but with this one mistake everything was crumbling down in front of him.

“Haley,” Aaron sat back up and turned to her, “we can’t keep it.” 

“Aaron!” Haley screeched at him, placing her hands protectively on her abdomen. “I am not getting an abortion.” She quickly lowered her voice to a hushed whisper, careful to not alert her parent’s to Aaron’s presence. 

 

“Then put it up for adoption. I am going to law school Haley. I am going to become a prosecutor. I cannot help you raise a child. You have your entire life ahead of you too, do you really wanna be a teen mom?” Haley had started tearing up. As much as Aaron hated seeing Haley cry he needed to lay everything out in front of her. This wasn’t like a small school assignment that they gave back at the end of the semester for a grade. This was an actual baby that would change everything about their lives.

“But Aaron, this is our baby. Not some stranger's baby.”

“I want nothing more than to grow old with you, to look around one day surrounded by a family that we created. We aren’t ready to start that yet though, Haley. We wouldn't be able to support a baby, we wouldn’t be able to fully take care of them by ourselves.” Aaron laid a calming hand on Haley’s shoulder and hovered his other hand above her abdomen. “ I wish we could keep them too, it isn’t the right time though. I promise oneday we will have the family of your dreams.”

“How are we going to tell my parents?” Haley snuffled, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. 

“We will tell them together, show that we made this decision together as adults.” Aaron was going to stay strong for Haley even though the very idea of telling Haley’s father was scaring him straight to the bone.  
It wasn’t long before the secret of Haley and Aaron’s baby could no longer be kept. First Haley started gaining weight, her face giving her away long before the rest of her slim build. Theater, something Haley once loved to participate in was now a chore. She couldn’t fit in any of her old costumes and she couldn’t practice for long without getting tired. Then to top it off not many roles called for a pregnant teen. Haley once loved how devoted Aaron was to his future. She loved how passionate he was about school and his grades. The fact that he had a plan set out in front of him with goals that were just within reach used to excite her for their future. Now all she could see was that she was giving up this amazing little life that they had created inside of her so that Aaron’s dreams could be a reality. 

 

“I have a doctor’s appointment on Thursday after school.” Haley stated as she munched on a pickle. 

“Alright.” Aaron replied without glancing up from his calculus homework. 

“Did you want to come with me?”

“Do I need to?” Aaron glanced up as he flipped the page of his textbook. 

“I would like you to. We will be getting pictures of the baby.” 

“Why? It’s not like it is ours and it’s not like a picture is going to help the agency sell it. It isn’t a puppy trying to get picked at a shelter, Haley, currently it is a little alien looking thing growing inside you.” Aaron knew he was being a bit harsh with Haley but really he needed to get this assignment done and the sooner they put this whole baby business behind them the better. 

“You can be such a dick, Aaron.” Haley stormed out of the Hotchner’s living room, ignoring Aaron as he got up to stop her. 

 

“Angelina has a few couples lined up that she wants us to meet.” Haley had been watching Aaron flip through his chemistry textbook for the last fifteen minutes without him so much as glancing up at her. 

“Who is Angelina?” Aaron mumbled around the highlighter cap that he was molding in between his lips. 

“Our agent at the adoption place. She has been the one helping us since the beginning, Aaron. Now she has a few couples that she wants us to meet for the baby to go to.”

“My dad doesn’t think we should meet the couple.” Aaron looked up at Haley and capped his highlighter. “He thinks we should have a closed adoption, the agency picks the couple we give the baby to them and then we have no contact.”

“We need to know if they are the good people though.” Haley started to yell, she couldn’t believe what was coming out of Aaron’s mouth.

“The adoption place will make sure they are nice people, Haley. I agree with my dad, knowing who has the baby will just make it harder to let it go. The baby will be entirely their baby.”

“We won’t know how he is doing though. If he is healthy or happy, what his favorite foods are or his first words.” Haley’s eyes started to fill with tears. 

“That is the point, Haley, the baby isn’t ours. Its parents will know all of those things and it will be none of our business.” Aaron reached out to place a hand on Haley’s arm but she pulled back away from him. 

“You just want to cut ties completely from our baby?” Haley stood up, clearly very upset. “You don’t want him to know us or how much we love him?”

“That is kind of the point of adoption, Haley. It won’t be our baby, it will someone else baby.” Aaron said comly as he too stood up and started gathering his books. “I think it will be better for us anyway, this way we can pretend like none of this ever happened.” 

“Maybe we should just pretend like we never happened, Aaron.” Haley spat out.

“Haley, you can’t be serious?” Aaron looked at Haley with disbelieve. “I thought we agreed that this would be the best course of action.”

“No, Aaron, no you decided that this was the best course of action. You decided to give our baby up. You decided to get rid of him. For what? For you! You want to give him up because he doesn’t fit into your perfect little plan for your perfect little future.”

“Yeah I decided that it would be better off with two parents who could love it and take care of it and not resent it for ruining their lives.” Aaron started to get louder the more he let his walls down. “That is what we would do, we would resent it because everything we have planned for our future would be gone. Goodbye law school. Goodbye college theater. Goodbye and sort of social life you might have wanted. We are not fit to be parents yet. I love you, I love that you and I could have a family. You don’t think I would have loved to raise that baby? I wouldn’t have loved to hold a baby we created? But I have to think rationally, it kills me but the less I let us get attached the easier this will be for us and the better it will be for the baby.” Aaron had tears streaming down his face as he finished his rant and sunk back down into his chair. 

“You are the one who is putting those plans over the baby, Aaron. I would give all of that up to keep this baby. I want to cuddle him, love him unconditionally, I want to watch him grow and learn and became an amazing person. I would be willing to give up all of it for him.” Haley looked down at Aaron and shook her head. “I don’t know if we have made the right decision, Aaron, I still have time to decide what I want to do. I think I want to keep this baby, regardless of if you are around or not.”

 

Haley sat down on her sister’s bed, watching Jessica get ready for the winter formal. While Jessica looked beautiful in her knee length periwinkle dress with her hair elegantly curled, Haley felt the exact opposite in her oversized t-shirt with her hair blonde hair piled, messily, on top of her head. Haley knew that she could go to the formal too, no one was stopping her beside herself. Haley no longer wanted to go out, her stomach had swelled so much that she couldn’t even see her aching feet. She constantly felt like all the energy was being sucked out of her body, her continues fights with Aaron certainly helping either. Giving up this baby was not something she wanted to do but she couldn’t help but see Aaron’s point as well.Haley wasn’t stupid, she knew that she couldn’t very well raise this child by herself and she had dreams of her and Aaron’s future as well that would be derailed by them having a baby now. How could she give him up, though? How could she not keep the little life that she already loved so much? Haley cradled her stomach and imagined what the baby would lhe baby would look like when he was born. Would he have her blonde hair and Aaron’s brown eyes? Would he be a large baby or petit? She imagined watching him grow up, become a man and follow his own dreams. His dreams. Would she and Aaron be able to provide a life full of opportunity? Would they be able to provide a life for their son where he could dream to be whatever he wanted and actually achieve that? Sure their parents would help them but this wasn’t their responsibility, Haley and Aaron had conceived this baby. Had Aaron been right? 

 

“Can we talk?” Aaron looked up at his girlfriend from his laid back position on the couch. Aaron’s view was obscured by her large pregnant belly, a small smile graced Aaron’s lips at the sight. 

“Sure,” Aaron moved his legs so that Haley could sit with him. “What’s up?”

“I have been thinking a lot and maybe you were right. Maybe a closed adoption really will be the best option for the baby.” Haley’s eyes started to fill with tears. “ I don’t want to have him raised by someone else but I want him to have every opportunity in the world, I want him to be able to follow his dreams as much as I want you to be able to follow yours.”

“I am so sorry, Haley,” Aaron reached out and enveloped Haley’s hand in his own. “ I am so sorry that we can’t give him everything that he deserves. I wish we could, I wish I could provide for you and make a family with you. One day, one day we will. I swear to it.” 

 

June 21st was the most painful day of Haley Brooks’ life. She was laying with her head cradled on Aaron’s chest while they watches a movie, dozing off occasionally. Haley had felt some uncomfortable cramping earlier in the day but her mother had told her that was completely normal as they got closer to her due date. Pain was what jolted Haley awake. Her entire body felt like it was clinching, her breathe left her and she cried out while latching onto Aaron. 

“Aaron, the baby, the baby is coming I can feel it.”

“Are you sure?” Aaron sat up and helped Haley move into a sitting position. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Aaron, just call my mom and then get me to the car.”

 

Ms. Colette Dollen had worked for Hope’s Dreams Adoption agency for years. Some of her favourite clients were couples who had tried everything to have a child and just weren’t having any luck, like Christopher and Jessamine Smythe the file currently open on her desk. For years Christopher and Jessamine had been trying to have a child until they found out that Jessamine just wasn’t able to carry a child. Christopher’s love for his petite wife never faltered though. They had met in New York while Christopher was studying law and Jessamine was experiencing the local art scene for a semester abroad, leaving her life in Paris behind. Never in a million years did she think that she would fall in love with an American man and marry him to boot. Here they were though, Christopher currently working in the Ohio State’s Attorney office while Jessamine was content to paint her days away. They both wanted a child though, hence the file on Colette’s desk. Mr. and Mrs. Smythe had finally been matched with a young teen girl in Seattle, Washington. The whole situation really was a shame, the poor girl with her unexpected pregnancy and the couple in their late twenties having to wait for someone else to put their baby up for adoption. This couple, though, they were finally about to get their baby.  


End file.
